Dalzollene
|kana = ダルツォルネ |rōmaji = Darutsorune |name = Dalzollene |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Hiroomi Sugino (1999) Takehito Koyasu (2011) |english voice = Tony Valdez (1999) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Hunter Nostrade Head Bodyguard |type = Unknown}} Dalzollene (ダルツォルネ, Darutsorune) is the former leader of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards and Kurapika's former direct superior. Appearance He is a large built man with a short haircut, with his most noticeable feature being the tattoos under the both of his eyes that reaches his cheekbones. He is often seen wearing a sweater and pants. Personality He appears to enjoy music and is dedicated to his job. while he tends to act like an intimidating Mafia member when angered, he's shown to stay very calm and collected when not. Plot Yorknew City arc He first appears on a TV monitor when Kurapika was seeking to be employed at the Nostrade mansion. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 He then later meets the applicants personally after they turned in the items they were ask to collect, they are officially hired by him and briefed them on their first assignment then finally introduced to Neon Nostrade. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 On their way in a car to Yorknew City, he gives Neon's batch of prediction requests where she had them done, upon their arrival on the Yorknew hotel he reports the result of the prediction to Light Nostrade where it states that there would be danger at the auction. Light then orders him to give the prediction to their clients and most importantly, not to let Neon go at the auction. The bodyguards were ordered to acquire the items themselves. Dalzollene split the team into three groups Bidders (Ivalenkov, Baise, and Tocino), Surveillance (Kurapika and Melody) and Protection (all the remaining bodyguards and himself). After Kurapika captures Uvogin, he interrogates him on the whereabouts of the auctioned items. They found out that the items were not taken by the Phantom Troupe. He calls the Mafia to inform them about Uvogin and to hand him to them. When the Phantom troupe disguised as Mafia members arrive, Dalzollene shows them the place where Uvogin is held captive, right after bringing them to Uvogin, Phinks stabs him with his arm from behind, instantly killing him. Combat In the 1999 anime, his weapon is a katana inscribed with runes that increase its power when infused with Nen, he manages to pierce Uvogin by five millimeters with the katana. In the 2011 anime, when he was trying to gain information from Uvogin he went to stab his arm but the sword broke off from Uvogin's Nen. Nen It is suggested from Light Nostrade's dialogue that Dalzollene is capable of enhancing his body with Nen enduring ten bullets without being hurt. Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation he managed to cut deeply through Uvogin's body by inserting his sword through the wounds of Uvogin which he receives from fighting the Shadow Beasts. *In the 1999 anime adaptation after being stabbed by Phinks he still manage to stand up and confronts them in order to save his comrade by buying them enough time. He is killed by the Phantom Troupe, when they stabbed his own katana into him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users